


Holiday Candy 4

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2015 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, peace between factions, rebuilding cybertron, set on cybertron, war's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita-1 and her team make a discovery that will change their world again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Candy 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Set in a canon divergent G1 AU where Megatron and Optimus never managed to get back in touch with Cybertron

1\. "Firestar, hold the light up a little higher." Elita-1's voice held a note of very suppressed hope as the younger femme did as requested.

"By the stars! Is that..?" Chromia's exclamation held the same note of hope.

"It looks like energon!" Moonracer whispered excitedly.

"I... I think it might be." Elita leaned over the lip of the chasm and looked down. "One of you give me an extra light and hold my legs."

"No way." Chromia crawled up next to her leader and nudged her back. "I'm not letting you fall on your head or worse. You hold my legs and I'll see what's really going on down there."

The pink femme stared at her second in command for a long moment before nodding. "All right. Moonracer, give me a hand. All those guns give Chromia twice my mass."

"I didn't hear you complaining about my mass last night," the blue femme quipped as she took a spare light from Firestar.

"Last night, I didn't have to hold you over the edge of a cliff, either."

"Will you two stop flirting and get to checking?" Moonracer asked, bumping Chromia with one shoulder.

 

2\. "It is impossible for you to have found naturally occurring energon," Shockwave told Elita-1 dismissively. "The natural energon reserves dried up eons ago."

"I was alive then too, Shockwave. I remember." She reached into her subspace and pulled out a small canister. He looked at it suspiciously until she twisted the lid off. "See for yourself. You can analyze composition as well as Alpha Trion."

After a few moment's hesitation, he reached out and took the canister. Carefully, he uncoiled a thin tube from a panel in his chest and dropped it down into the pink fluid. 

Then, they waited in silence for a few kliks.

"It seems that I was... mistaken." The words hung between them for a moment. "Your guerilla squad cannot recover an amount sufficient to help the greater good. Show me the cavern, and we will begin planning for a small scale extraction."

"A peaceful solution, just like that?"

"If you did not believe that would be the outcome, you would not have brought this news to me, Elita-1. It is too late for many of us, but this discovery will ensure that Cybertron will survive."

"As you say." Elita smiled for a brief moment before turning toward the door. "Fuel up, Shockwave. You'll need your energy."

 

3\. Elita-1 stared when Ultra Magnus was dragged into the control room by a pair of Seekers.

“We caught him by the northern bridge,” the Seekers on his left said. “What do you want us to do with him, ma’am?”

“What is the meaning of this?” Magnus stared back at her, shock easily visible on his usually unreadable faceplates.

“I’ll handle it.” She flicked her hand toward the window, dismissing the Seekers. “We’ve been trying to find you for cycles. My unit found energon under the mountain. Pure energon, not just one of Shockwave’s supply caches.”

“And… that allowed you to take control of the tower?” His question was as much a probe as a hope that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

“No. Shockwave, Alpha Trion and I have worked out a partnership. We couldn't bring the energon up on our own, and he could never distribute it among the Autobots and be trusted.” At Ultra Magnus’ frown she shook her head. “I haven't sold out or switched sides. There's nothing else left. Either we work together or everyone dies.”

“I do not know if I believe this. It seems too convenient. Too… “

“Too much like a trap. I know.” Elita sighed. “Please, Ultra Magnus, trust me. We are making this work, and we will all survive.”

“I must speak with the others before I make a decision.” The large mech looked down at the floor. “But I do agree that we have nothing else left.”

 

4\. Elita-1 stared out over the courtyard where Ultra Magnus’ youngest recruits were playing a game of tag with some of Shockwave’s younger Seekers and watched over by Kup’s wise optics. They were all bright and vibrantly colored with good health and it made her glad to see it. The peace with Shockwave was worth it, just for their ability to do things like this again.

Down below, Kup spotted her and smiled. When she smiled in return, he saluted her and then turned his attention back to the young mechs and femmes.

“He’s right, you know.” Chromia’s voice startled her, but not enough for Elita to give her a reproachful look. “They’re going to live and rebuild, because you were strong enough to approach Shockwave with what we found.”

“Not just them.” The pink femme held out her hand to her partner and smiled again when the blue femme took it. “We’re all going to live and rebuild. I did it for you, as much as for them.”

Chromia pulled her away from the window and into a tight hug. “And that’s why I always would have followed you right into the Pit. I love you, too.”


End file.
